Oliver's Lament
by Dreampainter97
Summary: A depressed 2p!England leads to some...Interesting results. (Written by a friend; uses two OCs; rated T for violence)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song, or the plotline.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ IMMEDIATELY DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS FOR IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! I do not own this story, this belongs to a friend of mine who does not have a Fanfiction account and, while she wants one, is unable to get one. So she asked if I would post this for her. This is NOT WRITTEN BY ME! Also: She made all of these chapters really short, so I will try to get a bunch of them done at a time. This will be the only time you hear from me, as I will not be commenting on any other chapters – this really isn't my story, after all. I tried to correct any spelling and grammar, but if there is any mistakes, too bad! I don't want to hear them! It isn't my fault! Normally I will accept criticism, but this doesn't even belong to me, so…Anyway…**

**Note from the REAL author: I made this based off of a video called 2p!England's Lament. I own nothing, actually…Except for the modification of the video into a story, and my two OC's, Kelly and Lizzy. I give full credit of Hetalia to Himaruya Hidekaz, credit of Jack's Lament to Danny Elfman and credit of The Nightmare Before Christmas to Tim Burton. Let it roll.**

Prologue

The blonde haired man looked out the window at the rain, actually frowning for once in his life. He held his head in his hand, elbow propped up on the windowsill. He sighed and closed his light blue-pinkish eyes, letting himself slump into his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, allowing another sigh to escape him. "What is wrong with me? I've asked myself this question for so many years and never came to an answer. Well, never an answer I liked. Just…Why am I so messed up in the head? Why am I like this?" The man hid his face in his hands, which were slightly bloodstained from his recent kill. "Why am I such a freak…"

The man looked out his window again, the scent of the freshly-spilt blood finally reaching his nostrils. "Oliver Kirkland, the insane cutie. Why am I like this?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song, or the storyline.**

Chapter 1

Oliver walked through the hallways of the meeting hall, a plate of cupcakes balanced carefully in one hand. Everyone was already at the meeting, and said meeting was close to utter chaos. Ludwig finally ordered everyone to calm down right as Oliver walked inside, causing a knife to narrowly miss the blonde's head. Oliver froze, his usual grin still on his face. "Well I see everything is normal here," he said with a slight giggle. Al looked over at the annoying man and scoffed. "If you call this normal, then you're screwed up in the head." Matt punched Al's shoulder. "You're one to talk. You bash people over the head with a baseball bat filled with nails. At least he uses something practical." Al scowled at his younger sibling, reaching for his bat in the process.

Suddenly he stopped when he felt someone behind him. He looked behind him and saw Oliver standing there. "Now now Alfie… No need to get violent~ I don't feel like cleaning bloodstains off the walls today. Now just relax and have a cupcake!" Oliver placed the cupcake before the brunette after saying this, everyone else already having one before them. Al looked at the Brit with distaste before slumping in his chair. "Fine… Just leave me alone you fucked up mental patient." Oliver showed no reaction to the insult and went to sit in his own seat.

Ludwig fixed his military cap and looked over the men before him. "Finally you mongrels calm down… Now ve can finally fucking start zis damned meeting and get it over viz." Everyone looked at the German and groaned in hatred at the thought of holding the meeting in any form. Oliver simply sat up in his chair and smiled his usual smile, looking eager for the meeting to begin. Ludwig cleared his throat and placed his hands on the table in front of him. "Now… Let's begin…"

\\~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~\\

Oliver started cleaning the meeting room like he always did, since every meeting always ended in fights and stuff being thrown and broken. He hummed "London Bridge" as he cleaned, but it slowly turned into a more depressing tune. However, he was quite unaware of this due to the fact that he was busy cleaning. Kelly noticed this and found her way over to Oliver. She stumbled a bit, seeing as long ago she had broken her glasses and could hardly see two feet in front of her. She broke them on purpose, of course. She had claimed that she didn't need them any more, though everyone knew she just broke them for the fun of it. She rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes, this being caused from years of forcing herself to stay awake from a high dislike for sleep, and kneeled down next to him, smiling her usual crazy smile. She always smiled this way, seeing as she was technically insane. "Hiya Oli!~"

Oliver stopped humming and looked at Kelly, a cute grin forming at the sight of his old friend. "Oh 'ello Kelly. Is there something you need?" Kelly shook her head, still smiling like the lunatic she was. "Nope!~ But there is one thing… Your usual cheery hum turned kinda depressing, and it was annoying me. Could you fix that, or I just might plant you in the dirt~" Oliver felt no fear, for this was a normal threat from her. "Alright Kelly, I'll pay more attention to my humming." Kelly giggled and stood up, skipping away, bumping into a wall before managing to leave.

'A depressing hum? I didn't even notice. I need to pay more attention…' thought Oliver. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, satisfied with his work. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by Lizzy, who grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast you happy-go-lucky numbskull." Oliver looked over his shoulder at the war-torn girl, smiling. "Hello to you too, Lizzy. What is it?" Lizzy let go of the Brit and crossed her arms across her chest, her usual angry frown gracing her lips. "I know something's up with you. I've seen it for weeks now." Oliver tilted his head, acting innocent. "Oh? As far as I'm concerned, I've been acting just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get home." Before Lizzy could speak again, Oliver ran out towards his home.

"That's how you want to play, huh? Well then, you can't hide forever Oliver Kirkland…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song, or the storyline.**

Chapter 2

Oliver sat in his living room, watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Today's meeting had been cancelled for some reason Oliver had forgotten. When the scene when Jack started singing "Jack's Lament" began, he started singing along.

"_Oh there's an empty place in my bones_

_that calls out for something unknown._

_The fame and praise come year after year,_

_does nothing for these empty tears…"_

Oliver sighed a bit and paused the movie. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I must be too tired. I feel odd…" He waited a couple minutes before starting the movie again. He didn't wish to admit it, but that song seemed to catch him every time. It unlocked something deep inside him that he didn't like… something bad. It wasn't like when he went into his insane self; it was something different. He, in reality, knew what was wrong, but tried to hide it… even from himself.

When the movie ended, Oliver started towards the kitchen. He stopped before going inside, however. For once in his life, he didn't feel like baking. He didn't have enough of his cheery energy to bake anything. It had been like this for the last couple of days. Everyone picked up on it after the second day that he didn't bring in some sort of baked good to share at the meeting. They had looked at him a little bit strangely, but didn't say anything at the time. He shook it off and went to the bathroom to take a shower instead. He needed to somehow get rid of this feeling, he just didn't know how.

He stayed in the shower for over an hour, but the feeling didn't go away. He finally got out and got dressed in his pink and blue pajamas and went to his bedroom. He hated this feeling… He just wanted it to get out of him. He had never felt this way, not even after the Revolutionary War with Al. This feeling didn't just suddenly start. About a year ago, something Al said had planted the seed of this feeling inside of him.

_'You're such a stupid freak Oliver. Why don't you just leave us all the fuck alone? Better yet, why don't you just go die or go to a damn mental asylum? No one would miss you, after all. All you do is bake, and it gets sickening.' _This echoed in Oliver's head at this very moment as the rain fell outside. It had been raining more frequently recently, and it didn't help Oliver's mood one bit. The one thing Al had said had set off something inside of Oliver, something horrible. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get… depressed.

Oliver sighed and covered his head with a pillow. He wanted to block out everything around him. He felt horrible. He felt sad and tired and he didn't like it. What was worse was that everyone was starting to notice it. His usual grin had been faltering lately and his eyes didn't shine like they used to. He was even starting to get small dark circles under his eyes. "Maybe… Maybe Alfie was right. I am just a freak. Maybe I should just die. Who would miss Oliver Kirkland? After all, I'm just… I'm just… insane…" Oliver shut his eyes tight as small tears began to fall.

A loud boom of thunder sounded outside, as if echoing his thoughts of depression and sadness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song or the storyline**

Chapter 3

The world meeting was proceeding as usual, with yells of opposing opinions and something occasionally being thrown at someone else. However, something was different at this meeting. Oliver Kirkland was not present, and Ludwig picked up on it immediately. He slammed his hands down on the table, causing everyone to hush up and look at him. "Listen up! Has anyone seen zat pazetic Oliver around?"

Everyone looked at each other shaking their heads, looking back at Ludwig afterwards. Lizzy stood up, blowing a piece of hair out of her face before answering. "No one has seen him since last week, Ludwig, not even Kelly." She then sat back down, allowing Ludwig to think this over. Ludwig stood up straight and looked at everyone, his usual seriousness hardening a bit. "Alright! I am appointing someone to go check on zat ditching mongrel. If I do not have volunteer zen I vill choose someone myself!"

Matt stood up, fixing his mounty uniform in the process. "I'll check on him, since I know none of you will. Plus, you probably would've chosen my brainless vegan bro who would bash in Oliver's head when he found him." Al made a slight growl-like sound at his brother from where he sat at the comment. Ludwig nodded at the blonde. " Alright. Go check on him now. As we all know, if one of us falls, we all fall." Matt nodded before heading out. "Alright, now zat zat's settled, vhere vere ve?"

…

Matt walked down the streets of London towards Oliver's place. He had been there more than once, so he knew where to go and which house it was. Of course, it wouldn't be hard for any other person since his house was the most extravagant one there was. He sighed, fixing his sunglasses before knocking, more or less banging, on Oliver's front door. "Yo Oliver! I know you're there! Open u-" He cut himself off when the door opened, as if it wasn't even locked in the first place. Matt walked inside, a little bit of a chill running down his spine when he entered the all-too-quiet house.

He began to search the large household for the pink-blonde brit. He checked every room and every hallway, as well as the courtyards and especially the kitchen. He was about to believe that he wasn't here when he heard a slight singing coming from the one room he hadn't bothered to check, this room being the bedroom. He walked up to the door and pressed his ear to it, hearing the familiar sound of Oliver's voice singing a rather strange song. Wanting to get the brit to the meeting, Matt slowly opened the door. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Oliver was dancing around his bedroom, singing a song from Night Before Christmas.

"_Oh there's an empty place inside of my bones _

_That calls out for something unknown. _

_The fame and praise come year after year…_

_Does nothing for these empty tears…." _

He made a slightly insane-sounding laugh when he finished the song, the laugh everyone knew was a bad sign that he was in his insane mindset.

Matt took a deep breath and walked into the room slowly, being careful not to alert the man. He slowly took his hockey stick off of his back, just in case Oliver attacked him. He stood behind the pink-blonde man, hockey stick gripped tightly. "Oliver, Ludwig sent me to get you. You're missing the meeting." Oliver didn't move, as if he didn't even hear Matt say a word. Matt stood up straighter, his temper rising. "Hey! I know you heard me you fre-" Before he could finish, he felt a searing pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw that Oliver had stabbed him fairly deep.

The seemingly-insane man looked over his shoulder at Matt, a wide grin on his face. His eyes didn't have the amount of pink shade that they did when he was insane though. This scared Matt beyond comprehension. Something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't move to try and run. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Oliver turned fully around and looked down at Matt, tears falling down his cheeks despite the fact that he was smiling. "I'm just insane. Not a freak. But no one cares, now do they? I do imagine they will question your disappearance, but that does not concern me at the moment. What concerns me is getting everything ready for my baking."

Matt's vision began blur and he fell onto the floor fully, blood pooling from his stomach. The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was the sound of Oliver singing that same song he was singing before he walked into the room.

"…_But who here would ever understand _

_That the pumpkin king with the skeleton grin _

_Would tire of his crown…"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song or the storyline**

Chapter 5

A few weeks passed, and Oliver had attended the rest of the meetings. However, Matt had not been seen since he went to check on the Brit. Lizzy found this suspicious, but no one else seemed to really mind his disappearance. Everyone did notice though that Oliver seemed to be back to his old self. He brought in sweets like usual and chuckled at the most peculiar things like he always did. Lizzy was not convinced that this was some mere coincidence though.

Oliver stood up and stretched before sitting back down, his cheery grin faltering a bit. Al picked up on this, but didn't say anything. 'I knew he wasn't back to normal… That little fucking liar…,' thought Al. The brunette gritted his teeth in silence and spit out his gum into its wrapper, irritation rising at the thought of Oliver lying about anything. Al hated liars with a passion, especially ones who lied about their emotions. 'I'll confront him about it after this stupid meeting is over.'

Shortly after he had thought that, the meeting concluded. Again, with several things being broken and to be replaced before the next meeting to take place next week. Oliver stood and fixed his sweatervest, singing "Jack's Lament" quietly. Al recognized this from the rhythm and overall tone. Propping his bat on his shoulder, Al walked over to Oliver and grabbed his shoulder before he had a chance to leave. "Hey you insane numbskull, hold up."

Oliver inwardly twitched before looking over his shoulder at Al, a grin spreading wide on his face. "Why hello Alfie. Is there something you need from me?" Al's eyes narrowed a bit behind his sunglasses, never once letting Oliver out of his sight. "Yeah, there is. Where the hell is Matt?" Oliver's grin faltered slightly, but he showed no sign of fear or weakness. "I honestly don't know, my dear Al. After he checked on me, he went on home. Now, please release me so I can do the same." Al scowled and let go of the Brit. "Fine, but if I find out you're lying I swear to god I will knock off your head." Oliver paid no heed to the threat and left, still singing the same depressing melody.

…

When Oliver got home, he fell back onto his couch, a noise of intense distress escaping him. "I thought harming Mattie would help me get back to myself, but it didn't help at all. He'll be at next week's meeting, so no one can accuse me of baking him into anything…" He rubbed his eyes, the depressed feeling overtaking him, as it had been doing after every meeting lately. "Why can't everyone stop calling me 'freak' and insulting me? It's not my fault I'm like this… Just like it's not Lizzy's fault that she's always angry or Ivan's fault that he is so secluded."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair before looking at the blade on the end-table near the side of the couch. He stared at it for what seemed like an hour before standing up and taking it in his hand. The steel was cold and smooth against his hand and it sent a chill through him, a chill of foreboding. He looked up from the blade within his hand and went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before sitting on the toilet and rolling up a sleeve. He placed the sharp edge of the blade horizontally against his forearm, the silvery steel clashing against his pale skin. His hand shook from fear, not sure he wanted to do it or not anymore. Oliver closed his eyes and pressed the blade a bit more against his skin, tears forming in his oddly colored eyes. He then took a deep breath and quickly made a shallow cut, a grin forming as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

The scarlet blood started to well up from the wound and slowly fall in small beads down his arm, the blood on the blade staining the steel. The blood made his pale skin look even paler, which made Oliver grin even more. The drops made a slight plip noise as they hit the tile floor, sounding like a slow melody echoing his depression to his ears. Allowing the pain to subside, he then made three more cuts in his arm, the blood pool at his feet growing bigger with every drop that fell. Oliver began to laugh, dropping the blade in the sink as he went to find the bandages.

As he began to wrap up his arm, his laughter continued, echoing throughout the large house. The laughter was not only an laugh, but a sound. It was a sound that didn't stop, a sound that was filled with all the feelings that had been locked up inside Oliver for so long. The feelings of hatred, sorrow and depression were all combined in this one moment of laughter. However, it was not only a laugh of sorrow and depression, but of madness. To anyone else, this laugh would sound like his normal laugh, but to him, it sounded like it was coming from someone who had completely lost their mind.

The echo slowly died away and Oliver looked down at his bandaged arm with satisfaction. He then went to the bathroom and cleaned up the blood pool and cleaned off the blade, for he planned to use it again at another point in time. After there was nothing left that would tell of what he had done, he rolled down his sleeve to hide the bandages and went to the living room, placing the blade back where it was before on the end table. He looked around, and after finding no interest in anything went up to his bedroom and got into bed. He didn't bother to change into pajamas, for he felt to weary from his depression and blood loss to care. He then slowly closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

As he fell asleep, he heard the echo of his insane laughter ring in his ears, causing him to grip the sheets tightly. The laugh scared him to his very core.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song or the storyline**

Chapter 5

The next week, Oliver walked into the meeting. There was something very different though. He had a very strange air about him. As he sat, he noticed Matt was giving him a slightly pissed and terrified look, and it hurt Oliver a little bit. He subconsciously pulled down his sleeve a bit more, wanting to hide the bandages as much as possible. Everyone noticed how he wasn't smiling or laughing like he usually did every day, and they all found it a bit suspicious.

Ludwig, not particularly caring at the moment, called the meeting to order. Everyone looked at Ludwig, except Oliver. In truth, he didn't even really want to be at the meeting. However, he knew that if he didn't go, someone would check on him again and he would loop back to the incident with Matt. He shuddered at the thought and scrunched up his shoulders a bit, hearing the frightfully insane laughter in his ears again.

About halfway through the meeting, Oliver decided he couldn't stand being in the room anymore, stood up abruptly and left, causing everyone to become silent. They all knew that Oliver never left a meeting without excusing himself, so this action caused them all to question how well they knew the brit. They all looked at each other after he had left the room, confusion evident in even Ludwig. Al stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. "I've had enough of this! I'm goin' to go see what his problem is," he said before storming out, baseball bat in hand. Everyone watched him go in mutual surprise and confusion, since they all knew that Al didn't really care about the Englishman. "Well then… What are we to do now? We can't really continue the meeting as it was both of them gone," Lizzy stated.

….

Al stormed down the hallway, following the sound of Oliver's singing in an attempt to find him. He couldn't seem to catch up, no matter how fast he went though. Eventually, Al found himself standing outside Oliver's home, rain pouring down hard and lightning blazing the sky. "I'm putting an end to this, once and for all." Al adjusted the bat on his shoulder and walked into the Brit's house, not bothering to close the door behind him. He adjusted his grip on his bat and started walking throughout the house, being careful going around the corners of the hallways.

As he searched, he heard an echoing insane laughter start up throughout the halls. Al tried to block it out and kept searching, but he couldn't prevent the sound from entering his head. It continued to get louder and louder until eventually Al had to drop his bat and cover his ears in a futile attempt to stop it. "Shut up! Just shut up already! Stop your damn laughing, it's giving me a headache you brat!" As if obeying an order, the laughter finally faded away and Al was able to pick up his bat once more. After the pounding in his head subsided, Al found his way to Oliver's bedroom, where the laughter seemed to be centered along with singing of "Jack's Lament".

Wanting to get all of this over with and everything back to normal, Al kicked the door open and walked in towards the pink-blonde man. Oliver looked over his shoulder slowly as Al came in, a wide grin plastered on his face despite the fact that small tears were falling down his cheeks. Al stopped in his tracks when he saw that Oliver had a blade in his hand, which was already covered in blood. "What the hell…" Al stepped back when he saw that the source of the blood was from Oliver's arm. "Dude… What the hell have you been doing to yourself?!"

Oliver turned fully around, a bolt of lightning making him seem like a dark silhouette against the bright flash. "I'm just a freak… I'm an insane freak who's only good for baking and killing, isn't that right Alfie?~ You told me to leave you all alone, or better yet, die." Al instantly remembered what he had said a year ago and stayed where he was. This was getting too freaky, even for him. Al grit his teeth and placed his bat up on his shoulder once more. "You're still hung up on that? Come on, you insane fucking mental patient. Sure, I meant all of it, but that doesn't mean you have to-"

Before he could finish, Oliver lunged at him, holding the tip of the blade to Al's throat. Al instantly froze, every muscle in his body tensing up. His heart began pounding loudly and his grip on his bat faltered. This wasn't like Oliver, he never lost his temper like this or lunged at anyone. Even if he did lose his temper, he wouldn't be aware seeing as his sane mind would black out in the instance it was happening. However, this was not the case at this moment. Oliver was fully aware of what he was doing. This shocked and scared Al thoroughly.

"Yes, it does mean I have to do this. I'm terribly sorry Al… but you've pushed me too far throughout all these years, and now you must be punished. I'll be seeing you later my little poppet." With those words said, Oliver plunged the knife into Al's chest, piercing his heart and causing almost instant death. Al fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his chest as Oliver went to sit in the chair near the window.

Oliver sat and looked out the window at the rain and lightening, tears still falling down his face. "Why am I so insane? Oh well. He'll be back tomorrow, so no one will suspect anything. Oliver Kirkland, the insane cutie… That has a nice ring to it." Oliver laughed at this, the laugh echoing throughout his home once more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song or the storyline**

Chapter 6

Throughout the next couple weeks, no one bothered to check on Oliver anymore since whoever did ended up getting hurt. At least, this has only been established since both Al and Matt had been stabbed when they went to his place. This was enough to discourage anyone from going to him. Throughout these weeks, Oliver hadn't been going to the meetings. No one paid any heed to this, seeing as it was probably best for the man to be left alone until he got into a safer state of mind.

"Alright everyone, settle down! I know zere has been some uproar about zat idiot Oliver's situation, but zat does not mean zat ve can neglect our duties." Everyone looked at Ludwig, Al being the one to stand up to speak. "That's total bull! Something needs to be done about that psycho! He stabbed both me and Matt, and though I don't really care for my brother that much seeing as he such a fucking weakling he is hardly ever noticed, I still think that we need to teach that nutjob a lesson!" Lizzy stood up to interject her opinion. "And how do you suppose we do that without getting hurt ourselves, huh? He took out you and Matt, no problem!" Al scoffed at Lizzy, his gaze hardening. "Sure, he's quick, but I was distracted, that's all!" Lizzy laughed at this for a short while. "Oh sure, that was it!"

Eventually, the whole room started chatting and yelling out their opinions, some wanting Oliver to be "taken care of" and others wanting to leave Oliver alone. Finally, Ludwig had enough and shot off his pistol in the air to calm everyone down-which, needless to say, it did. Everyone sat back down, allowing Ludwig to give his input, which would put all of this to an end. "Alright, everyone listen up! Ve vill not do anyzing about it! If anyone vants to check on him, zey vill do it on zeir own accord! Is zat understood?!" Everyone nodded in agreement, seeing as this was most likely the safest solution to the problem.

Kelly looked around the room, everyone being blurry shapes to her. Deciding that no one would notice if she left, she slipped out of the room quietly and headed towards Oliver's place. 'I don't care, I want to check on him so bad…,' she thought as she quickly headed towards Oliver's, stumbling quite a bit on the way I might add. She really wanted to see if he was even home or not. After all, without Oliver, she wouldn't have anyone, other than Lizzy, to help. Her specialty was burying their victims before anyone had a chance to find them. Basically, she was an accomplice to their murders, although she was a murderer herself.

When she reached the house, it was pouring completely. In fact, this was the hardest it had ever rained in London. Figuring the door would be unlocked, Kelly walked inside the house and went to Oliver's bedroom, where she found him sitting near the window, watching the rain fall outside. She walked in slowly and carefully, not wanting to alert Oliver in any way. As she got about halfway to him, a board beneath her feet creaked, causing Oliver to look over. Kelly shivered, since even though without her glasses she could tell he looked… well… horrible.

Oliver's eyes had dark circles underneath, his cheeks stained with tears, his hair messier than usual, and his arms were bandaged up completely. The man stood and turned towards her, a wide grin on his face. "Sorry about this Kelly… but I would like to be alone!~" As he said this, he threw his blade, catching Kelly in the chest. She stood still in shock for a few moments before coughing up blood and falling to her knees. Her hands trembled as she reached up to pull the knife from her chest. After she pulled it out, the blood began to pool from the wound even faster, causing weakness to overtake her and make her fall over. As her vision faded, she saw that Oliver had taken out another blade and started unwrapping his left arm. The last thing she heard him say before she passed out was,

"_I grow so weary of the sound of screams…"_

…..

Oliver looked over at the unconscious Kelly, tears falling down his cheeks, sliding over his lips, which curled in a wide grin. "Looks like Al will have his wish…" He walked over to his chair near the window after letting the small amount of adrenaline form the kill leave his system and sat down, looking down at his unbandaged arm. "Hopefully when I wake up, I'll be better than I am now." Oliver then pressed the blade to his forearm vertically and made a swift downward cut. He watched the blood flow from the wound, his grin widening more.

As his vision faded, he gave out one last chuckle before he finally passed out, a flash of lightning making his slumped body look like a silhouette of someone in a peaceful sleep. As the rain fell in a rhythm of sorrow, a melody played throughout the house.

"_The fame and praise come year after year,_

_Does nothing for these empty tears…"_

….

Lizzy walked quickly to Oliver's house, noticing that while the thunderstorm had long since passed, the sky was still somewhat cloudy. This didn't bother her, since she was focused on much more pressing matters. Shortly after Kelly had slipped away, Ludwig ordered Lizzy to go find her. Being one to always complete an order properly, and knowing where she might be, Lizzy had left without question. As she reached Oliver's house, Lizzy got a sense of dread within her, a sense that what she would find inside would not be, in any way, good news.

Pushing this feeling aside, Lizzy walked inside to try and find Kelly. As she wandered, she took note of how unnaturally quiet it was. There was no music, no sound of Oliver baking, no sign of any living thing present in the house. This caused the feeling inside of her chest to grow more, and she was convinced that what she would find would be horrid. She stopped walking when she noticed that Oliver's bedroom door was open a crack. Swallowing her fear, Lizzy went into the room. What she saw made her freeze on the spot.

Kelly was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, her usually life-filled eyes filled with nothing. After a few minutes of staring at her body, Lizzy pulled her gaze towards the body of Oliver, who was slumped in his window-chair. The light from the window revealed the bloody knife on the floor, which appeared to have fallen from his hand. Upon closer inspection, Lizzy discovered the source of the crimson liquid appeared to be from his left arm. Lizzy took deep breaths to prevent herself from puking and walked over to Oliver, being careful not to step in any of the blood. Lizzy noticed that Oliver had a very small smile on his face, and his eyes were closed, as if her were asleep. Realizing this was something Oliver had been planning from the careful precision of the cut, Lizzy couldn't help but shake her head. "I knew something was wrong with this fucking mental psycho."

Gathering her thoughts, Lizzy picked Oliver up, holding him bridal style, and carefully walked out of the building. "I'll come back for Kelly later. Right now, I need to worry about this psychotic Brit and getting him up and running again." Lizzy shook her head again as she walked towards the nearby hospital, ignoring the strange looks the people of London were giving her. _'Just wait 'til Ludwig hears about this… He'll have a fit, just as much as Al and everyone else will. It's one thing to die for a little while as the cause of someone else, but suicide is a completely different matter…'_

When she got to the hospital, Lizzy brought Oliver to one of the rooms and started hooking everything needed up to him. Seeing as she knew all there was to know about medical procedures, and whoever tried to prevent her from saving him she openly gave a death threat to, no one questioned her methods. When everything was set up properly, Lizzy nodded and texted everyone about what had happened, telling them to come to the hospital to see him. After making sure the message had sent, she put her phone away and looked at the man in the bed with slight contempt. "What were you thinking you stupid mental patient? Why didn't you tell anyone…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song or the storyline**

Chapter 7

A year had passed since Oliver's suicide, and everyone was wondering if he would ever wake up. Kelly had woken long before him, complaining that she had nothing to do. No one minded this, seeing as she always whined about one thing or another on a regular basis. Al had told everyone he would stay at the hospital with the Brit until he was awake, and no one questioned him. After all, he had been raised by the Brit since he was a little kid.

Al was starting to doze off when he heard a change in the electrocardiogram beep pattern. It had seemed to speed up. This caused Al to forget his fatigue and look at Oliver, waiting for the Brit to open his eyes. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. Despite this, the new heart pattern had remained constant. The brunette ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his chair, blowing a small bubble in his bubble gum. "Why am I gettin' my hopes up for this weakling? Seriously…"

A few minutes later, Al heard a slight shuffle in the sheets on the hospital bed. Taking off his sunglasses to see better, he looked at the Brit, his heart skipping a beat. Oliver's eyes were open slightly. Keeping his usual tough composure, Al looked at the Brit with a bit of hatred. "Are you finally awake you fuckin' psycho? You better be, seeing as I've been waiting here for an entire damn year!"

Oliver slowly turned his head to look at Al, a miniature grin on his lips. "A year, my dear Alfie…? I didn't know you cared for me so much…" It was quite apparent that Oliver was depleted of nearly all of his energy after what he had done, since the usual light tone of his voice still hadn't returned fully. He laughed a little bit at his own joke, proof that he was slowly returning to normal. "I don't care about you! No one else wanted to watch after you, so basically I was forced to, that's all." Al put his sunglasses back on, feeling a small amount of an embarrassed blush creeping onto his cheeks. Oliver paid no heed to this and simply kept on smiling. "Very well Alfie… I won't argue~"

Al stood up, fixing his bomber jacket in the process. "Well… Since you're finally awake, there isn't any need for me to babysit you anymore. Get better quick, or I swear I will be back with my bat and make sure you never leave this damn hospital." Oliver chuckled at this threat and looked back at the ceiling, the light back in his oddly-colored eyes. "I'm sure you will be, however we both know I'll be out of here in no time~ And I'll be back with cupcakes for everyone~" Al huffed at this, despite being inwardly glad the old brit was back to his old self. "I'm sure you will be" And with that, Al left the room.

….

Oliver watched Al go out of the corner of his eye, sitting up as soon as he had left. He looked down at his arms and cringed at the thought of what he had done. "Ugh, this is unacceptable behavior. I shouldn't be here, but consequences are consequences. Oh well, I'll be out of here before anyone knows it!~ I'll be better than ever!~ Nothing will put me down ever again!~"

After his rant, Oliver heard a familiar voice near the window. When he turned his head towards the sound, he saw his magical friend, Flying Chocolate Bunny. "Flying Chocolate Bunny!~ You came to see me!~" Chocolate Bunny flew over to Oliver, giggling slightly. "Of course I did Oliver! I heard you weren't feeling too well, so I flew right over to cheer you up!~" Oliver smiled and stretched out his arm, allowing Flying Chocolate Bunny to land on his arm. "Well I must say that it worked my sweet little friend~ Where have you been lately?~ I didn't see you around while I was depre-… Not in my usual state of mind." Chocolate Bunny tilted his head and grinned, his sharpened teeth glistening. "I was having some fun myself, I'm terribly sorry." Oliver smiled and rubbed his "pet's" head affectionately. "It's no trouble my little friend… No trouble at all~"

….

"Alright you mongrels! Calm down and let's get zis meeting started already!" Everyone went quiet and looked at Ludwig, since they all knew this particular meeting was actually worth-while for once. "Finally… Now, it has been a vhile since ve vere able to have a meeting viz everyone at it, but today zat has changed. I vould like to velcome one of our own back to ze vorld of ze living. Oliver Kirkland, ve expect great things to come from you after vhat you had done."

Everyone clapped as Oliver stood, a wide grin spreading on his face. "Thank you everyone, this means a lot to me. I know the behavior I had portrayed was unacceptable last year, and I promise not to let that happen ever again. That part of my life is gone, and I will make sure it never comes back again. So, again, I say thank you for such a warm welcome back everyone!~" Oliver giggled at the end of his little speech and everyone calmed back down.

"Alright, now zat zat's out of ze vay, let's get back to business…"


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song or the storyline**

Epilogue

Oliver stayed true to his word and continued to stay happy and cute as ever. Everyone had agreed, however, if he ever showed any sign of depression that they would take immediate action to make him happy again. As long as Oliver was happy, then everyone was, more or less, happy as well. This is how it has remained since that incident.

Everyone had also agreed to never again talk about Oliver's Suicide, for fear that it would cause him to spiral downwards again. Oliver knew not of these two agreements, but he didn't really care. One part of his philosophy was not to get too nosy into things he didn't really care about personally. Everyone knew this as well. The point is… If you ever see Oliver upset, try your hardest to make him happy… or you may just end up as his next sweet treat.


End file.
